Companies often implement a plurality of different applications in the day-to-day functioning of the company. Providing access to those applications and associated data is an important business function. Although providing access is important in order to enable employees to successfully perform different work functions, revoking access upon termination of an employee, or other job change of an employee, is also an important function. Often, when employees leave a position, notifications are sent to various business groups, such as an information technology group, who may then revoke access to the one or more applications to which the user had access. However, in some situations, there can be significant delays in informing the various business groups, which can leave the company exposed to risk from former employees or other individuals who no longer need access to one or more applications, but still are able to access those applications.